


WITH ME

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, haikyuu chapter 392
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: A boy approaches a girl and asks them to meet in the school's backyard since he has to say something to her. Normally that scene happens in spring once the cherry trees have already blossomed, the air current makes the petals fall to the ground and everything seems to stop when the confession of love is heard. Akaashi remembered too well that scene which he nevers expected to happen to him and less that it was Bokuto who will be part of it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 24





	WITH ME

Akaashi remembers vignette by vignette the scene since he is used to finding it in his sister's shojo manga, who at night asks him to read one. A boy approaches a girl and asks them to meet in the school's backyard since he has to say something to her. Normally that scene usually happens in spring once the cherry trees have already blossomed, the air current makes the petals fall to the ground and everything seems to stop when the confession of love is heard. Akaashi remembered too well that scene which I never expected to happen to him and less that it was Bokuto who will be part of it.

***

The whistle marked the end of the match. Akaashi was stoic, they had lost he couldn't believe it. Sweat mixed with tears and the worst of Bokuto was expected, an emo mode was expected but no, Bokuto was accepting that it was his fault and Akaashi could not do anything for him. He knew that Bokuto drew from his last energies that shout that thanked the opposing team for the game and also the audience all their cheers during all the days that the nationals had happened. The team did not take long to recover by wiping the sweat and drinking some water, they still could not leave the field as it would prepare for the awards ceremony, finally a second place was a lot but it tasted little. Akaashi knew how much Bokuto had worked, how much he wanted to beat them all and he had promised himself that he would take the star to the top but he had not succeeded.

It took half an hour for the technicians to set up the final stage, everyone solemnly held back the tears during the award ceremony and let those silver medals hang around their necks. Once finished, they finally returned to the dressing room to shower and change. The silence was sepulchral and did not break until Bokuto broke it. He placed his hands on his hip and with his typical scream caught everyone's attention. -You don't have to be sad, you still have one more chance- was what he said and that brought out the laughter of some, it could not be retained and the first to make fun of the eldest was Konoha who kicked him. -You finally sounded like a captain- Bokuto wasted no time pouting, he was even about to recriminate him when he now received a blow to the chest. -Thanks to you, I have been able to see this place- That brought a smile to Bokuto who soon shouted that he was the best.

After that game things went normally, the third-graders graduated from the club and Akaashi took the title of captain. Once again he felt it would break but he promised himself not to stage a scene. Bokuto put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "I know you will do well," was what he said before separating and saying goodbye to the team and the gym.

The final exams arrived luckily they were able to overcome them now it only remained for Bokuto to prepare for those of the entrance to the university. The now ex-captain had received different scholarships so he would have to make an extra effort not to lose it.

Without Bokuto the gym was much quieter and calmer since Akaashi was totally different and his way of carrying the team although it was strict was good but there was no time when the elder did not appear to ask how everything was going and take Akaashi with him. Bokuto was really running out of time so he stood in the middle of that path in the school's backyard drawing Akaashi's attention. "See you here tomorrow at lunchtime," Bokuto gave no further information and ran off with effervescent nerves in his chest. Akaashi was puzzled for a few seconds, he did not know how to react when he returned to himself, he realized where he was, under the branches of that cherry oak. " _It couldn't be, right?_ " A confession was the first thing that occurred to him but he denied it, that was impossible.

A subtle smile settled on his lips when he remembered that, he had lost the thread of the class a long time ago and he could only look longingly through the window which overlooked the backyard of the school and was able to locate that trunk that would not take long. to flourish. Akaashi still remembered the scream that came from his lips when it all happened at that noon a year ago.

Bokuto was waiting there blushing and nervous, Akaashi couldn't feel as nervous as he was. This place was not very busy despite being a punctual hour, the students preferred the cafeteria or the main garden. Bokuto was playing with something he had in his hands, nothing that the elder could do could go unnoticed by Akaashi. "What have you got there?" He couldn't help but ask curiously. An animal scream came from Bokuto's mouth and that object almost came out of his hands and he started to stutter but finally managed to put together a complete sentence. Bokuto asked him to open his hands and that's where he deposited that golden button. Akaashi blinked and tried to fake speaking but again Bokuto cut him off. -I will leave soon and you will be alone so giving you this I hope you can think of me- Akaashi used not to laugh but all the nerves went out that way. "Is this a confession, Bokuto-san?" He watched as he nodded. -If that's how you want to take it- Akaashi laughed again, really although it seemed like one of the many sequences he had read, it had been much more awkward than any of these. Akaashi nodded, establishing relief in Bokuto. -I'll put it on in the new uniform and I promise to wear this button until we have conquered what we couldn't do this year- That was enough for Bokuto, who soon brought his lips close to the minor's to create his first kiss while stroking one of his cheeks with one of his hands.

The smile that was previously deposited on Akaashi's lips was now even somewhat more extensive than before and now he no longer looked towards the courtyard but towards the cuff of his jacket, where the button that Bokuto gave him lay.


End file.
